The Lone Omega
by VictorTheOmega
Summary: Humphrey was enjoying the day, until Kate said terrible things about him. Humphrey decided that it was time to leave jasper. But as soon as Kate Found out that Humphrey left, she made a decition to go look for him! Will Kate Find Humphey in time, or will Humphrey be lost forever. Only time will tell.
1. The Crushing Lie

**POV: Humphrey**

It was such a butifule day in Jasper, the birds were singing, there was a breeze in the air, and calm, sparkling river water. I decided that I would go play with Kate and her sister, Lilly. So, I walked to the main Alpha's den were Kate and lilly were chasing each other. "Hey Kate, Hi Lilly!" I shouted over to them. "Oh hey Humphrey, whats up?" Kate asked as she was still in persuote of Lilly. "I was woundering if you and Lilly wanted to go play with me and Vic?"I asked. "Yes please!" said Lilly clearly out of breath from all of that running. "Sure Humph!" Kate said in excitment while running towards me. "Were is he?" Kate and Lilly questioned. "I don't know, lets go find him!" I shouted. And off we went to go find Victor (VictorTheOmega!).

**VictorTheOmega's Den**

It took us FOREVER to get there, but it was still a fun walk. When we got there, I went up to the den enterance and pawed the dens outer wall (sort of like knocking for a dog). "Come In!" he shouted. We all walked in an greeted him."Do you wana go to the river vic?" I asked him in a happy tone. "Sure! Lets go!"he shouted.

**POV: VictorTheOmega**

"I got'a say, it's butifule weather outside! Thanks for enviting me guys!" I said astonished at how warm and butifule it was outside. "No problem Victor" they all said. I just smiled.

**Western River**

"Finaly! I thought the trip was going to be a small one." Humphrey said tierdly. Suddenly Humphrey tripped over a rock. "I stand corrected" he said with a sigh. We all laughed at the pun Humphrey created. As soon as we got to the rivers edge, me and Humphrey jumped in and made a HUMONGOUS splash. "Haha! That was fun!" we laughed. Meanwhile, while we were playing in the pool, Kate's other friends that were infact girls came up to Kate.

**POV:Kate**

"Kate we know you like that pathetic excuse for a wolf which is Humphrey, Kate." One of the girls said. "No I don't, in fact, the only thing he is is a little, stupid, pathetic coyotte who deserves to have himself boiled and grilled alive! Plus, he cant do any thing himself, and is a majour excuse for a wolf, even omegas are one billion times better then him, AND HE IS A OMEGA! And yes, I would rather have him dead then Getting one hundred caribou meals a day!" Kate Shouted. All of Kate's friends were laughing their heads off, and Kate joined them! Un knowing to her, Humphrey heard the WHOLE thing, and he was not taking it posotively, AT ALL! He was crying uncontrolably! "Humph, you okay man?" Victor asked worriedly. "Just leave me alone, okay?" Humphrey said before sprintting into the woods.

**Well thats it for this chapter, stay tooned to find out what will/happend to Humphrey!**

**Please comment and like! :D**

**V-Dog out, PEACE!**


	2. The Talk

**POV: Humphrey**

Oh man, why did she say that to me? Did she mean it? Is she realy my friend anymore? In fact! Has she ever been my friend!? All of thies questions kept running through my head as I walked towards my den. I sat down in the back of my den, crying. "There is nothing I can do about Kate!" I said in total disgust. "Well, I might as well leave Jasper since there is almost nothing good in my life anymore." I said bitterly before I decided that would tell every one that I was leaving Jasper... Forever!

**VictorTheOmega's Den**

" Victor, Can we have a talk? With the others?" I asked in a Sad and rather upset tone. "Sure thing Humph!" he said before Howling to get the others. Soon, everyone was there, except for Kate. "Okay, hello everyone, you might be shocked... but I am leaving Jasper." I said sadly while lowering my head. Everyone was shocked when they heard that I was leaving. "But Humph, you can't leave!" A misteriouse shadow apeard right infront of me. "Why not?" I asked. "Because Im your best friend!"said the shadow before taking a few steps forward, revieling none other than a Saddened, shocked Kate. As soon as I saw her, I broke into a run. Darring not to look back, I dodged rocks, trees, bushes and other debris. "WAIT!" She shouted as she started running after me. Conviniently, I found A piece of tree bark on the ground ahead of me. 'perfect' I thought as I jumped high into the air, and while doing a trippel-flip-360, I landed on the bark. Unfortunatly for my amazingly succesful escape, There was also another piece of bark next to mine. "Dang it" I whisperd. "Why are you running away from me!?" She shouted while gainin althatood. Amazingly, The train was only metes ahead of me! "Bonvoyage!" I shouted as I flew through the air while doing 360 flips and landing perfectly. "Nooooo! Humphrey!" Kate shouted as she managed onto the train also. "Dang" I whisperd. "Humphrey whats the matter with you! You could have been killed!" She screamed. If on quew, Victor came crashing in from the top and landed on his buttox."OOOOOWWW!" He Cried while smoothing his butt out." Are you ok!?" Humphrey shouted." Yah, just a LITTLE trip." He said while laughing his head off."haha, very funny!" Both Kate and Humphrey said in unisen. " well if your coming, please... I just dont want to speake right now!" he said with a very depressing face as went into the corner of the box car and cryed himself to sleep.

**AWSOME SUSPENCEFULL CHAPTER :D PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
